digimon sleep-over party! Big crazy craziness!
by the digimon friend
Summary: When the Kamiya siblings have separate sleep-overs with out the other one knowing, things get a little crazy. Ok, a lot crazy! Includes some digimon OCs. and coupling. PLZ ENJOY!
1. Invite

**Very important!: This story contains a storyline that I think is just too crazy! In a good way, like funny crazy! Please enjoy!**

**author's note: I have to other stories that are digimon based, and I won't write any more chapters to those two stories if I don't get more reviews. In my second story, I will add more chapters, if I get five reviews! And this story is based on sleep-over war! All credit goes to Bloody glass rose!**

disclaimer I do not own digimon, but I really, really wish I did. Is $19.88 enough?

chapter 1: the invite!

_beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep! _Kari's alarm clock beeps in her ear in the early morning. 'I thought it was summer vacation. Why is my alarm clock on?' Kari thought until she remembered that it was Tai's last soccer match before school starts up again. It was just one week after school got out though, so it wasn't that long since his last game. Kari got up anyways and got ready. All of the digidestined were going and that meant the perfect time for Kari's sleep-over party invites to go to the girls. Meanwhile near the front door. "Then invite them to my sleep-over and have fun!" Tai muttered to himself. He was already waiting for Kari by the front door. The only reason he was planning it, was because his parents were out of town for about a month, visiting his grandmother who was very sick. But Tai and Kari couldn't go because they were busy with other things. Like the soccer game today! Kari finally was ready to go, and they left.

Later at the soccer game. "We need to talk in private, girls," Kari said to them and they all moved over to a different side of the bleachers. "What is it Kari?" a girl in a British accent asked. Her name was Britny, and she had a twin sister name Misty. Misty also used a British accent like her sister. "It's a sleep-over party that I'm inviting you to!" Kari whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Misty asked. "We don't want the boys to know about this. Girls only sleep-over!" Mimi whispered in reply. This was all after the game, so Tai had the same conversation with a few of the guys. Then all of the girls went to congratulate Tai on winning the game. Everybody going to the sleep-over parties got all packed up.

Later at the Kamiya house. "OK, everybody is here!" Tai exclaimed as all the guests have arrived. This was going to be one heck of a night.

Interesting, huh? So the people for Kari's party are Kari, Sora, Mimi, Yolie, Jayce, Deja, Britny, and Misty. And for Tai's Tai, Matt, TK, Izzy, Cody, Ken, and Derik. See you next time!

Sorry chapter is really short, promise I will make extra long ones for some. I will make sure my next one takes up at least 800 words.


	2. Pranks and Truth or Dare

Disclaimer I do not own digimon.

chapter 2: Pranks and Truth or Dare!

"So, does anybody want pizza?" Tai asked the group. "Sure but Derik and I can't sleep-over, just so you know." Deja said sadly. All Derik and Deja got to do, was stay 'til 10:30 and leave. So basically eat pizza and leave. After pizza and saying by to the two friends who left, Cody had to go to his house also, because his grandpa needed to talk with him. "So, now what?" Tai asked. "How about we get ready for bed and play truth or dare?" Jayce suggested. "That's perfect!" Tai exclaimed. So they all got ready for bed and started playing truth or dare. "Sora, truth or dare?" Mimi asked her best friend. "Truth," Sora replied. "Do you have a secret crush?" Mimi asked. "Yes, but I would rather not say who it is," Sora said, while blushing, "Kari, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to go to the digiworld, and stay there for ten minutes on Tuesday." "Fine! TK, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you know where your hat is? Hint it's not on your head." "Matt took it again!" "Yep!" "Jayce, truth or dare?" "I choose dare! Give me your best shot!" "I dare you to do a handstand, walk around the room, and stay like that for ten seconds." "Watch me do it!" Just then Jayce started the dare and when time was up she stayed for three more seconds. "May I please have some water?" Jayce asked. Everybody laughed and stopped playing truth or dare. They all decided to go to bed, with the girls in Kari's room and the boys in Tai's. The twins called the other girls over. "We thought of a plan to scare the boys," Britny said in her accent. "We take their stuff," Misty started. "Hide the stuff under the bed," Britny explained, "Put shaving cream on their arms and legs." "And play dead in the hallway and living room!" Misty finished. "Great idea!" Jayce exclaimed quietly. So when the boys were asleep, the girls went into the room the boys were sleeping in. Then they did all of the plan, except play dead. Misty set the alarm clock in the Tai's room for 12 am. Then the girls left and put on fake blood. Then they all played dead. Kari and Yolie were on the couch upside down, Sora was on the table top, Mimi made a puddle around her and lied down it, the twins were in the hallway, and Jayce talked it over with the girls that she would be a ghost or spirit. Thirty minutes later Tai's alarm clock was beeping so loud, that even Izzy said, "I am not a laptop!" All the boys laughed, and the girls held it in. Then the boys realized that they shaving cream on them. And they also realized their stuff was gone. They all walked out of Tai's room to see the girls playing dead. Tai ran to Kari then to Sora. Matt ran to Mimi. TK ran to Kari. Ken to Yolie, and Izzy ran to the twins. Everybody knew that the twins both liked Izzy. "Hello young men," Jayce said in a mystic like voice. The boys all screamed. "I have one thing to say," Jayce said in that same voice except for what she finished her sentence with was her regular tone, "We got you!" Then Jayce pulled off the mask she was wearing, and the girls got up. The girls all started laughing at the same time. "You should have seen the looks on your faces! You were hilarious!" Jayce said trying not to laugh. Then they all went to bed, after the girls returned all their stuff. Before they went to bed they decided to sleep-over again tomorrow.

The next day. While the girls were still sleeping, the guys came up with a different kind of prank. "So it's Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, TK and Kari, Ken and Yolie, Me, Britny, and Misty, but who is for Jayce?" Izzy asked. "Nobody, Derik isn't here and _**HE **_is the one who has a crush on her!" Matt exclaimed, frustrated. "Got it. But what do we do with her?" "We are going to ask her who she has a crush on Izzy!" "Got it Matt." Just then the girls came in for breakfast. The boys just started staring at them, except Jayce. "What are you guys doing?" Jayce asked the guys. "Nothing," Izzy said. "O-kay, I guess." After breakfast the girls were relived. After washing the dishes, they all played video games. and that's when everybody but Tai and Sora left the room. Sora wanted to go into Kari's room, but the other girls locked the door.

Now what's going to happen?! see it's way longer than the last one. The next chapter is going to be Tai and Sora! I am so happy to do this story! Special shout-outs to Bloody glass rose who came up with the great story that I based this story off of. And to all of my favorite authors! Now I need reviews on which twin Izzy likes the most, and if Jayce has a crush. Thank you to everybody! By!


	3. Tai and Sora

disclaimer I do not own digimon!

Credit goes to anybody I used ideas from! That means bloody glass rose and digidestined dude 15! Thank you for your stories!

chapter 3: Tai and Sora!

'Dang it! Why did you lock the door girls?' Sora thought silently to herself. She didn't get why the girls had locked the door, and left her here with Tai. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Tai, just that he was creeping her out. "This is just great!" she whispered, not realizing Tai was right next to her. "What's so 'great'?" "Nothing" "Well, if you say so, what do ya want to do?" "I think I'll watch TV, and then bang my head on a pillow." "Sounds like fun! I'll do it with you!" "Double dang it! You got to be kidding me, Tai, it can't be that fun' Sora thought. She also thought he was losing it. "Why does it sound fun, Tai?" "'Cuz you're doing it! Anything you do must be fun! And I really like you, like_ like_ you," Tai answered, blushing. Sora blushed too. Then, out of nowhere, they kissed. "Get a room, I come in and then I see two of my friends kissing! Tai and Sora sitting in a tree K-," Mimi said, before Sora covered Mimi's mouth. "We are going to go talk, right Mimi?" Sora asked, rhetorically. "Yes, bye Tai!" Then the two girls left, leaving Tai in his fantasy.

Later that day. "Let's play truth or dare again, please!" Jayce asked. "Sure, why not?" Tai answered. "Who goes first?" "Jayce" "Okay, Tai truth or dare?" "Truth!" "Did you kiss Sora?" "Yes. Kari truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to tell Matt he's a lunatic!" "Why not tell that to him in person?" "Just do it!" "Hey, do I get a say, in this?" "No, Matt! Now do it Kari!" "Fine. Matt, my brother said you're a lunatic." "TK, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to sing the craziest song you've ever heard." "K, but this is really creepy, so don't laugh. And I heard a girl that was 3 sing it. Blow up a rubber chicken and eat it, eat it. Eat the chicken and blow up, blow up. I want a donut!" "You were right TK!" "Anyways, Yolie truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you know who Cody likes?" "NO! Jayce, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you know who Cody likes? And if so, than who?" "Yes, it's Deja. You cannot tell anybody I told you though." "Kay." "Mimi, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Matt." "WHAT!" "I change my mind; you have to kiss Matt twice! By the way I'll keep changing it if you have any problems." "Fine!" Then Mimi kissed Matt twice. "Izzy, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to let Jayce use your laptop for a whole day." "NO!" "YES!" "Fine! After truth or dare!" "Kay" "Britny, truth or dare?" "Dare." Izzy then whispered in her ear, to tell Mimi she was crazy for making Izzy give his laptop to Jayce for 1 day. "Mimi, you are crazy for letting Jayce use Izzy's laptop for 1 day." "IT WAS A DARE IZZY!" "Jayce, truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to let all of the girls go on Izzy's laptop with you, but you are the only one to touch it." "Deal!" "TK truth or dare?" "Dare" Now Jayce had a trick up her sleeve. "I dare you to kiss Kari!" "WHAT!" TK yelled, just like Mimi did. "I'll be nice and not raise it this time!" "Fine!" Then TK kissed Kari, while Tai glared at Jayce. Once he pulled away, Tai lost it and he was held back by Matt and Izzy from ripping up Jayce. "Misty truth or dare?" "Truth" "Did you and your twin dye your hair blonde?" "No we are natural blondes. Sora truth or dare?" "Truth" "What are you thinking right now?" "I can't believe we skipped lunch! I'm starving!" "We skipped lunch?" Jayce asked, "WE SKIPPED LUNCH!" "She's losing it!" Mimi said. "Who was supposed to check the clock?! TAI WAS!" Jayce yelled. "Dinner is ready!" Kari yelled from the kitchen. Jayce was the first to sit down at the table. "What's for dinner Hika?" TK asked, using the nickname Kari hated. "TK, how many times did I tell you not to call me Hika?" "Sorry!" "It's ok! And it's noodles!" "Not meaning to interrupt the happy couple here," Jayce said while Kari and TK blushed, and Tai well you know what, "But I love noodles!" "Ok, here you go!" Kari said as she gave everyone some noodles. "Do you guys have any garlic salt?" Jayce asked, and everybody but her had a 'why-would-you-need-garlic-salt' look. "I like garlic noodles." "OHH!" everybody but Jayce said. "Sorry we don't have any!" Tai said. "That's ok!" After dinner Jayce said they should play video games. Everybody agreed, and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Jayce you sit down. Joe!" Tai said. Just then the twins had a fight on paper arguing about who got Izzy and who got Joe.

Misty

you know that you'll end up with second and I'll end up with Izzy!

Britny

**Britny**

**you know it's the other way around**

**Misty**

The twins glared at each other for a minute. "I'm only here to drop off Izzy's pillow he left at my house." Izzy and Joe were hanging out before the big sleep-over. "That's why he had to borrow one of my pillows" Tai said. "Well, hi and bye!" "Bye!" "So, let's play the game where Tai and Sora kiss again." "Jayce, you're making them blush." "Your right Kari, sorry!" "Well, let's go in my room and play 20 questions!" Then everybody but Tai and Sora left. Once they made sure everybody left, they kissed.


End file.
